


А как вы относитесь к яою?

by Elga



Series: Кроссовер СПН и «Костей» [2]
Category: Bones (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор Бреннан довольно лояльно относится к братскому инцесту. Удастся ли ей убедить всех остальных относиться к нему столь же лояльно?</p>
            </blockquote>





	А как вы относитесь к яою?

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Chash  
>  **Оригинал** : [But What Are Your Thoughts on Yaoi?](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/2405.html)  
>  **Бетa и автор баннера** : Smth_Blue

— Ты заметила, — спрашивает Бут, — что Сэм и Дин… очень близки?

— Они братья, — отвечает Бреннан, — конечно, они близки.

— Нет, я имею в виду другую близость.

— Думаешь, они недалеко от нас? Мне кажется, они сейчас в Вирджинии.

— Я хочу сказать, Кости, что они любят друг друга.

— Конечно, они же братья.

— Далеко не братской любовью.

— А как тогда?

Бут долго и свирепо смотрит на нее, Бреннан отвечает ему таким же взглядом. У нее это хорошо получается.

— Секс, Кости. Секс.

— Друг с другом?

— Тебе так не кажется?

Бреннан задумывается.

— Нет, я не считаю, что Дин и Сэм сейчас состоят в связи сексуального характера. Но они два привлекательных зрелых мужчины, у которых нет хоть сколько-нибудь значительных отношений с другими людьми. Так что было бы неудивительно, если бы у них появились такие чувства друг к другу.

Бут снова бросает на нее свирепый взгляд.

— Только ты могла сказать, что в братском инцесте нет ничего удивительного.

— Именно ты затронул эту тему.

— Я поднял эту тему потому, что это странно, а не потому, что в их отношениях есть смысл!

— Но есть же, — возражает Бреннан.

— Знаешь что? Забудь, что я сказал.

— Нет, я думаю, это хорошая идея.

— Погоди, что? — переспрашивает Бут.

— У них тяжелая работа, эмоциям в ней не место. Думаю, такие отношения принесут обоим только пользу.

— Разве нет какой-нибудь, ну не знаю, антропологической причины, почему это плохо? Например, что это отвратительно?

— На самом деле множество табу на инцест возникают из генетических соображений. Но так как Дин и Сэм не могут родить детей, тогда нет больше никаких причин, мешающих им заняться сексом.

— А как насчет того, что это отвратительно?

— Так это твои проблемы, а не их.

— Не могу поверить, что мы говорим об этом!

— Ты сам затронул эту тему, — вновь подчеркивает Бреннан. — Чего ты от меня ждал?

— Ну не знаю, нужно разлучить их ради их же собственной пользы.

— Разлучить их будет худшим из всех вариантов, — говорит Бреннан. — Думаю, будет полезнее убедить Сэма, что в его чувствах нет ничего неправильного.

Бут фыркает.

— Так ты собираешься позвонить Сэму и сказать, чтобы он стал геем ради брата? Круто, расскажи потом, как все пройдет.

— Нет, я не собираюсь ему звонить.

— Ну слава тебе господи.

— Я собираюсь сказать ему это за чашечкой кофе.

*

Сэму нравится доктор Бреннан, действительно нравится. Правда, она, ну, странная.

Она начинает разговор со следующего:

— Бут думает, что ты сексуально заинтересован в своем брате, и я с ним согласна.

Сэм, только что сделавший глоток, выплевывает кофе на стол.

— А я думаю, что романтические или сексуальные отношения между вами двумя будут абсолютно здоровой вещью.

— Что?

— Из-за особого воспитания вы оба находитесь в особом положении. В некотором смысле у вас образовалось собственное общество, куда остальным входа нет. И все другие сексуальные отношения, я уверена, обречены на провал.

— Вы что, всерьез советуете мне переспать с братом?

— Да.

— Но он же мой брат!

— А еще он твой напарник и единственный человек, с которым ты постоянно общаешься.

— Но мы же родственники!

— Многие культурные табу, ассоциирующиеся с инцестом, связаны с деторождением, — сообщает доктор Бреннан. — А так как вы с братом неспособны к деторождению, ваши родственные узы не проблема.

— И что, если бы у вас не могло быть детей, вы бы стали спать со своим братом? — спрашивает Сэм.

— Нет. Но мы с братом находимся не в том же положении, что вы с Дином.

— Вы имеете в виду кровосмешение?

— Просто создается такое впечатление, что у вас более тесные отношения, чем у большинства родных братьев. И вы стали бы счастливее, если бы это признали.

— Я не собираюсь спать с Дином!

— Почему нет?

— Потому что он мой брат!

— А если бы он не был твоим братом, ты бы вступил с ним в связь?

— Нет!

— Но ты ведь сказал, что это единственная причина.

Сэм трет лоб.

— Просто подумай об этом, — говорит доктор Бреннан. — Секс — отличный способ снять стресс.

— Но не инцест, — огрызается Сэм.

— В братском инцесте, — отвечает она, — с точки зрения биологии нет ничего неприемлемого.

Сэм просто уходит. Иногда овчинка выделки не стоит.

*

Не то чтобы Сэм никогда не задумывался о сексе с Дином. Все тратят столько времени, думая, что он трахается с Дином, что иногда об этом трудно не думать. Но обычно, когда они говорят, что братья, люди осекаются.

Конечно, доктор Бреннан странная. А еще у нее странные представления о людях. Но Сэм никогда не думал, что она зайдет настолько далеко, что станет поощрять инцест.

Конечно, не только родственные узы удерживают его от секса с Дином. Просто он всегда считал эту причину настолько убойной, что не заморачивался, думая об остальных.

*

— Сэм, кажется, не проникся идеей насчет сексуальных отношений с Дином, — говорит Бреннан.

— Неужели! — восклицает Бут.

— Думаю, пройдет немного времени, и идея найдет отклик.

— А я нет.

— Ты вообще думал, что они уже вместе.

— Мне кажется, Дин питает слабость к своему брату.

— Ты мне этого не говорил.

— Ну, ты стала так носиться с этой идеей. Не хотел подливать масла в огонь.

— То есть, думаешь, мне нужно поговорить с Дином?

— Думаю, тебе нужно отвлечься от наших братьев-геев и сосредоточиться на деле.

— Не понимаю, зачем ты мне об этом сказал, если не хотел, чтобы я им помогла.

— Понимаешь, Кости, большинство людей не считают сводничество двух парней, связанных родственными отношениями, помощью.

— Всем вам нужно меньше внимания обращать на генетику. В данной ситуации она абсолютно не имеет значения!

— Нет, Кости, имеет. Родственные узы имеют значение всегда.

— Просто у тебя зашоренные взгляды.

— Если то, что я против гейского инцеста, — неправильно, тогда правым я быть не хочу.

— Ну и отлично. Потому что ты не прав.

— Да, я понял.

*

— Дин, назови мне одну стоящую причину, почему мы не спим вместе, — говорит Сэм, когда Дин делает глоток кофе. Как он и планировал, Дин выплевывает весь кофе и начинает задыхаться.

Сэм смеется, потому что время он рассчитал абсолютно точно.

— Что? — спрашивает Дин.

— Доктор Бреннан не считает родственные узы достаточной причиной, — говорит Сэм, по-прежнему ухмыляясь. У Дина кофе на носу. Это так мило. — Мне нужно что-то ей ответить.

— Что?

— Что?

— Почему ты говорил с одержимой костями цыпочкой на эту тему?

— Это она ее подняла. Ей кажется, мы должны спать вместе.

— Чувак, отныне я запрещаю тебе иметь друзей.

— Она не мой друг, она…

— Одержимая костями цыпочка, которая хочет, чтобы мы друг с другом трахались.

— Типа того.

— Зачем?

Сэм нервно пожимает плечами. Его наконец одолевает неловкость от обсуждения гипотетического инцеста.

— Потому что мы создали свое собственное общество, основанное на нашем опыте, который больше никто не понимает.

— Угу, — отвечает Дин, — а теперь давай еще раз, но на английском.

— Потому что мы друг у друга есть, — говорит Сэм, и этот аргумент оказывается куда лучше предыдущего.

— Ха.

— Так что мне нужно сказать ей, почему еще я с тобой не могу спать.

Дин долго размышляет.

— Нет, ничего не могу придумать.

— Что?

— Чувак, ты что, меня не видел? Я просто рожден для секса. Серьезно, все должны в очередь вставать, чтобы трахнуться со мной.

— Но я же твой брат.

— Я думал, мы не считаем это за причину.

— И что, не будь я твоим братом, ты бы меня трахнул?

— Эээ, — отвечает Дин.

— Дин!

— Чувак, ты же меня знаешь. Я беспорядочен в связях.

— Но тебе нравятся девчонки.

— Точно.

До Сэма доходит только через минуту.

— Дин, я не девчонка.

— Сделаю вид, что верю.

— Знал бы ты, как я тебя ненавижу.

— Ой, детка, ну перестань!

— Итак, ты серьезно… ты действительно говоришь, что, не будь мы братьями, ты бы меня трахнул?

— Я такого никогда не говорил. Это ты сказал, а я не сказал «нет».

Сэм проводит рукой по лицу.

— Не могу поверить, что мы об этом говорим.

— Ты сам начал.

— Ты должен был помочь!

— Я и помогаю!

— Как?

— Ну ладно, не помогаю.

— Боже, все это так глупо!

— Скажи это еще раз.

— Однако есть простой способ решить эту проблему, — говорит Сэм.

— Да?

— Да. Просто… встань.

Дин выглядит сбитым с толку и немного настороженным, но все-таки встает. Сэм пересекает комнату, отбирает у Дина кофе и вторгается в его личное пространство.

— Эээ, Сэмми?

— Слушай, я просто… мы попробуем, будет ужасно, и тогда я… скажу доктору Бреннан, что она сумасшедшая.

— Да ей это и сейчас можно сказать, — возражает Дин. — Сэм…

Поцелуй выйдет ужасным, и они никогда не будут говорить об этом, а Сэм скажет доктору Бреннан, что она ненормальная, и…

Правда, пять минут спустя они все еще целуются, и это неправдоподобно круто.

— Ха, — произносит Сэм.

— Тебе так повезло, что мне нравятся девчонки, — говорит Дин.

*

— Нет, мы не будем ей отправлять корзину с фруктами, — на следующий день заявляет Дин.

— Ну, надо же ее как-то поблагодарить.

— Мне все равно, насколько педерастичным ты стал, — сообщает Дин, — но посылать корзину с фруктами мы не будем.

— Цветы?

— Нет!

— Но надо же что-то сделать!

— Разве нельзя ей позвонить и сказать: спасибо, мол, что напомнили, что мой брат нереально крутой бог секса.

— Я не собираюсь говорить такое доктору Бреннан, — возражает Сэм.

— Ну да, как будто корзина с фруктами лучше.

*

— Сэм и Дин вступили в сексуальные отношения, — сообщает Бреннан. Бут едва не съезжает с дороги. — Хочешь, я поведу?

— Нет! Боже, Кости, разве можно говорить такое парню?

— Почему нет? Я же говорила, что мы это обсуждали.

— Слушай, я не хочу ничего знать о сексуальной жизни Винчестеров. Черт, этих негодяев и так разыскивают за целую тонну преступлений. Разве обязательно рассказывать мне, что они совершают еще одно?

— Ты ответственен за их отношения. Я думала, ты будешь рад услышать, что у них все получилось.

— Нет, Кости. Даже если я и вдохновил тебя на то, чтобы убедить двух братьев заняться сексом, я больше не хочу об этом слушать. И не хочу, чтобы ты впредь касалась этой темы.

— Ладно.

— Хорошо. Давай поговорим о деле.

— Ты знаешь, что братский инцест Библией не воспрещается?

— Нет, не знаю. И мог бы прожить всю жизнь, не зная об этом.

— Я просто говорю.

— Кости, хватит говорить! Все, закончили! Мы больше не будем поднимать эту тему.

— Я пообещала, что мы вместе с ними пойдем в боулинг. Значит ли это, что боулинг отменяется?

— С чего ты им вдруг это пообещала?

— Сэм хотел отблагодарить меня. Я предложила боулинг.

— Ну конечно.

— Я могу все отменить.

— Нет, нет. Мы сходим в боулинг с братьями, погрязшими в инцесте, а потом никогда не будем об этом говорить.

— Может, стоит пригласить Свитса? Станет лучше?

— Нет. Мне никак не станет лучше от присутствия психиатра на нашем двойном свидании с братьями-геями.

— Я могу попросить их не оказывать друг другу физические знаки внимания в твоем присутствии.

— Да, было бы очень мило.

— А может, согласиться на корзину с фруктами? Это была другая идея Сэма.

— Нет, — тяжело вздохнув, наконец отвечает Бут. — Фруктовая корзина уже ничем не поможет.

 

**Конец**


End file.
